LALALA Shiawase no Uta
|type = Single |album = 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ |artist = ℃-ute |released = February 27, 2008 March 5, 2008 (Single V) March 22, 2008 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:40 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Tokaikko Junjou 3rd single (2007) |Next = Koero! Rakuten Eagles 6th indies single (2008) }} LALALA Shiawase no Uta (LALALA 幸せの歌; Lalala Song of Happiness) is ℃-ute's 4th major single. It was released on February 27, 2008 under the zetima label in limited edition and regular edition. The limited edition came with a bonus DVD. The Single V was released on March 5, 2008. Tracklist CD #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS(最高級のエンジョイGIRLS;'' Top Class Enjoy Girls'') #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou - Making of Event V #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (PV) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Umeda Erika Close-up Ver.) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Yajima Maimi Close-up Ver.) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Nakajima Saki Close-up Ver.) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Suzuki Airi Close-up Ver.) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Okai Chisato Close-up Ver.) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Hagiwara Mai Close-up Ver.) #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Arihara Kanna Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *All Arrangements: Hirata Shoichiro ;LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Tadokoro Takashi TV Performances *2007.12.31 58th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (Wonderful Hearts as part of a medley) *2008.02.18 Oha Star *2008.02.23 MelodiX! *2008.02.24 Haromoni@ *2008.02.29 MUSIC JAPAN *2008.02.29 MUSIC STATION *2008.02.29 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2008.02.29 On Ryu Concert Performances ;LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mukyuu~ - Wonderful Hearts *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ - Hello! Project *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ - Wonderful Hearts *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ - Hello Pro Egg *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ - Hagiwara Mai *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Sato Hikari, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Makino Maria, Fujii Rio *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 31,650 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 4,725 Additional Videos ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (MV) (Yajima Maimi Close-up Ver.)|Yajima Maimi Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (MV) (Nakajima Saki Close-up Ver.)|Nakajima Saki Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (MV) (Suzuki Airi Close-up Ver.)|Suzuki Airi Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (MV) (Okai Chisato Close-up Ver.)|Okai Chisato Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (MV) (Hagiwara Mai Close-up Ver.)|Hagiwara Mai Close-up Ver. ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Live Ver.)|Live Ver. ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Yajima Maimi Close-up Live Ver.)|Yajima Maimi Close-up Live Ver. ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Nakajima Saki Close-up Live Ver.)|Nakajima Saki Close-up Live Ver. ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Suzuki Airi Close-up Live Ver.)|Suzuki Airi Close-up Live Ver. ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Okai Chisato Close-up Live Ver.)|Okai Chisato Close-up Live Ver. ℃-ute - LALALA Shiawase no Uta (Hagiwara Mai Close-up Live Ver.)|Hagiwara Mai Close-up Live Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: LALALA Shiawase no Uta, Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS Category:C-ute Singles Category:2008 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2008 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:2008 Event Vs